hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Turkish Tellite
This is the twenty-seventh episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 1:45 AwesomeTD * : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * : "We had people return" * : "Like Owen and Sierra" * : "But we also had people leave" * : "Due to Sierra being immune" * : "So that meant that Mike left" * : "But also Sierra too LOL" * : "So yeah, we now have our Final 9" * : "They are " * : "So yeah" * : "Guess where we are going today?" * : "Find out RIGHT NOW" * : "On Total" * : "Drama" * : "ROLEPLAY! :D" OKAY YOU MAY TALK 1:47 TrueCobalion * : Wow! Another nice day today 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * Totally 1:47 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah! Where is my beautiful Dawn? :D 1:47 TrueCobalion * : *eats bag of peanuts* 1:47 TDfan10 * comes out* here cody :) 1:47 Dapi602 * : Yeah Agree Guys! :D 1:47 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah! *runs to Dawn* I love you my Dawn :D 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Owen 1:48 TDfan10 * yay, I love you too cody *kisses cody 1:48 TrueCobalion * : Hi Owen 1:48 Dapi602 * : *eat barf* Hi Guys :) 1:48 Lettucecow * : I'm so glad we're together again *kisses Dawn* Let's never get separated again, shall we? 1:48 The Villainous Vulture * Um... 1:48 TDfan10 * of course cody, now that we're both merged, there is no separating us now, eh? :P 1:48 TrueCobalion * : Uhhh... Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:48 Lettucecow * : Yup, me and you Dawn are gonna win this season :D 1:48 Dapi602 * : what 1:48 AwesomeTD * : "Okay guys" 1:48 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Chris 1:48 AwesomeTD * : "Today we are going too..." * : *drumroll* * : "TURKEY!" 1:49 TrueCobalion * : Turkey? 1:49 TDfan10 * turkey? 1:49 Glenn31 * : *conf* Scott is finished, how dumb does he think I am? 1:49 Lettucecow * : Oh wow Turkey, that must be where Thanksgiving was invented 1:49 The Villainous Vulture * Wow really Cody? 1:49 Lettucecow * : say what? 1:49 AwesomeTD * : "Yes guys, Turkey!" 1:49 The Villainous Vulture * LOL Cody your stupid :P 1:49 AwesomeTD * : "The land of Turkeys!" 1:49 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Too bad Turkey wasn't made there 1:49 The Villainous Vulture * never mind chris is more stupid LOL 1:49 AwesomeTD * : "Cus it's almost Thanksgiving" 1:49 Lettucecow * : Awesome! 1:49 TDfan10 * yay, thanksgiving :D 1:49 TrueCobalion * : why are you so happy Dawn, I thought you were vegan 1:49 AwesomeTD * : "So who's hungry?" 1:49 TDfan10 * : me, I eat pizza for thanksgiving * : ME 1:50 The Villainous Vulture * I am 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Me! 1:50 Lettucecow * : Ready Chris! 1:50 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then" 1:50 TDfan10 * I hope we don't eat turkey 1:50 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ISTANBUL, TURKEY * : "Okay guys welcome" * : "To the land of Turkey" 1:51 The Villainous Vulture * So this is what it looks like 1:51 Lettucecow * : the land of turkeys you mean TDfan10 has joined the chat. 1:51 TrueCobalion * : Yummy 1:51 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:51 AwesomeTD * : "Since it's almost Thanksgiving" * : "Today we will have an eating challenge" 1:51 TDfan10 * eating challenge, oh no 1:51 AwesomeTD * : "And what better food than turkeys" 1:52 TDfan10 * I knew it :P 1:52 Lettucecow * : yup, sorry dawn 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Back home, we eat pidgeon on thanksgiving, not turkey 1:52 TDfan10 * it's okay I kinda gotten used to it after going to so many thanksgivings 1:52 Dapi602 * ' : toxic dirty chocolate!' 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Umm Emmetlevi has joined the chat. 1:52 TDfan10 * eww 1:52 Glenn31 * : Gross 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Um... 1:52 Lettucecow * : wait what, I thought we were eating turkeys 1:52 Dapi602 * : what 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Nothing 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Nothing Chef 1:52 Dapi602 * : Ok teens 1:53 Glenn31 * : Mo wants to try it first! 1:53 Lettucecow * : Are we eating turkey, or not? 1:53 AwesomeTD Sorry guys I have stuff in my ear that I gotta take out 1:53 TrueCobalion * : ... 1:53 Dapi602 * ' : ewww chef' can i host awesome 1:53 TDfan10 * I cant eat this its not exactly edible Emmetlevi has left the chat. 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * Don't worry Dawn, they can't actually kill us 1:53 Lettucecow * : Yeah, at least you can eat it since your vegan :P 1:53 TDfan10 * of course, anything is better than meat :P 1:53 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then I'm back" * : "Time to eat" 1:53 Glenn31 * : *laughs* Delicious! 1:54 TDfan10 * eats* 1:54 Glenn31 * *eats everything* 1:54 AwesomeTD * : "Everyone meet me at the palace" 1:54 Dapi602 * : chris i make mutant hot dogs to eat :D 1:54 TDfan10 Isn't Owen out? 1:54 Glenn31 He's back 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * *Walks to the Palace* 1:54 AwesomeTD No 1:54 Dapi602 he return 1:54 TDfan10 * goes to palace* 1:54 TrueCobalion he returned 1:54 Glenn31 * : Clot, I think I know who we vote for next 1:54 TrueCobalion * : *walks to palace* 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * Who? Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 1:54 Lettucecow * : Let's go to the main palace then Dawn *holds hands* 1:54 Glenn31 * : Boey 1:54 TDfan10 * Cool :) *holds hands with cody 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * Sure, Boey sounds fine 1:55 TDfan10 * :/ 1:55 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO TOPKAPI PALACE * : "Okay guys" 1:55 Glenn31 * : Wait, I mean Zoey, why can't I remember her name 1:55 Lettucecow * : what is this place? 1:55 TDfan10 * this si... *sees a rat* nice? 1:55 AwesomeTD * : "Welcome to the palace" 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, lets vote her out 1:55 Dapi602 * : here mutant tanksgiving hot dogs so eat! 1:55 Lettucecow * : you spelled Thanksgiving wrong :P 1:55 AwesomeTD * : "Today we will have a feast" 1:55 TDfan10 * a feast? :O 1:55 Glenn31 * : Everything looks for delicious 1:55 AwesomeTD * : "A feast of Thanksgiving" 1:55 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah, I know you wanna eat Dawn :D 1:55 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:55 TrueCobalion * : Tasty 1:55 TDfan10 * of course I wanna eat :P 1:55 Glenn31 * : Is this stuff low-card and gluten free? 1:55 TDfan10 * yummy! 1:55 Glenn31 low-cab* Low-carb& 1:56 Lettucecow * : I love you Dawn *kisses* 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "So BEHOLD! 9 delicious turkeys on this grand table!" 1:56 TDfan10 * oh no, we're eating turkeys D: 1:56 Glenn31 * : Turkey! 1:56 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:56 Lettucecow * : Yup Owen I know you want it 1:56 Dapi602 * : chris i made mutant hot dogs with 10000 gluten! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture * So THAT'S what Turkey looks like 1:56 TrueCobalion * : Turkey! :P 1:56 Glenn31 * : *eats turkeys* 1:56 Lettucecow * : Whoa! Owen 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "First person to eat their Turkey wins!" 1:56 TDfan10 * OWEN :( 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "Wait Owen!" 1:56 TDfan10 * eats* 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "Wait!" 1:56 Glenn31 * *unhinges jaw and throws Turkey in* 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "Not yet!" 1:56 Lettucecow * : Yeah stop eating guys! 1:56 TrueCobalion * : STOP!!! 1:56 TDfan10 * ohh 1:56 AwesomeTD * : "SIT DOWN FIRST" 1:56 TDfan10 * OMG stop eating those poor turkeys :( 1:56 TDfan10 * sits* 1:56 TrueCobalion * : *sits* 1:57 Lettucecow * : *sits down* 1:57 TDfan10 * sits next to Cody* 1:57 AwesomeTD * : "Okay are we all sitting down?" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * Yea 1:57 TDfan10 * yup *hugs Cody* 1:57 TDfan10 * yes 1:57 Lettucecow * : hehe *hugs Dawn* 1:57 Glenn31 * & *sits* 1:57 AwesomeTD * : "Okay don't EAT until I say GO!" oops Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:57 Lettucecow * : Yeah, I'm surprised we're eating actual food this time, unlike that Indian eating challenge 1:57 TDfan10 * yeah cody, I hated that episode, that's when Gwen took you over :( 1:57 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then Dawn and Cody stop talking :P" * : "Everybody grab your forks!" * : "Ready?" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *grab fork* 1:57 Lettucecow * : Yes! *grabs forks* 1:57 TDfan10 * grabs fork* let's eat! 1:57 AwesomeTD * : "Set?" * : "EAT! :D" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * *scarfing down Turkey* 1:57 TDfan10 * eats* 1:57 Lettucecow * : *eats turkey* 1:57 Glenn31 * : *unhinges jaw and throws Turkey into mouth* 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *eats* 1:57 TDfan10 * whatever *starts eating 1:57 AwesomeTD * : "Keep eating" 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *scarfing it down* 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Eating Turkey super fast* 1:58 TrueCobalion * : Yum yum yum 1:58 Glenn31 * : *burps* that was delicous 1:58 TDfan10 * eats turkey* yummy 1:58 Lettucecow * : Whoa, you like it Dawn? 1:58 AwesomeTD * : "Just so you know these turkeys are from here!" 1:58 TDfan10 * it's okay, about time I try turkey 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * This stuff is good! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:58 Lettucecow * : Cool 1:58 Glenn31 * : Done! 1:58 TDfan10 * eats* 1:58 TrueCobalion * : Mmmmm... what did you cook with this Chef? *eats a leg* 1:58 AwesomeTD * : "OWEN WINS" 1:58 Lettucecow * : Whoa! That was fast! 1:58 Dapi602 NO GOD PLAYING 1:58 TDfan10 * Ha ha 1:58 Glenn31 * : I win? I win! 1:58 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then Owen is the winner" 1:58 Glenn31 * : AWESOME! *barfs* 1:58 AwesomeTD * : "I think we all knew this was going to happen :P" 1:58 TDfan10 * yup, wen always wins eating challenges :P 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh 1:58 TrueCobalion * : ugh 1:58 Lettucecow * : Good thing you didn't have to eat the whole thing Dawn 1:58 Glenn31 * : *conf* Eating challenges are always the ones I do best in *burps* 1:58 TDfan10 * I know I feel bad on every bite 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * Yea... 1:58 TDfan10 * yeah 1:58 TrueCobalion * : yes 1:59 Glenn31 * : Yay Omar!! 1:59 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then Owen is now immune" 1:59 Dapi602 yeah 1:59 TDfan10 * oh well... 1:59 Lettucecow * : yup, we're still making it to the finally, don't worry 1:59 AwesomeTD * : "Everyone meet me back at the plane for the alimination" 1:59 Glenn31 * : Yes! * : *whispers* Owen, will you vote for Scott with me? 1:59 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : "Okay losers vote!" * : "Right here!" 1:59 Glenn31 * : I don't know Lindsay, I'm kinda in an alliance with Scott 1:59 AwesomeTD * : "No PM" 2:00 TrueCobalion * : Lindsay needs to go 2:00 TDfan10 * I would vote for Owen for winning :P 2:00 Glenn31 * I vote Mo! 2:00 TDfan10 * I vote..... Jo 2:00 AwesomeTD * : "3 votes for Lindsay" 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * Lindsay 2:00 Lettucecow * : Lindsay, losers 2:00 AwesomeTD * : "1 for Jo" 2:00 Glenn31 * : No! 2:00 TDfan10 * okay I vote Jo 2:00 AwesomeTD * : "Okay 4 Lindsay" 2:00 Glenn31 2 for Jo Lindsay voted Jo too 2:00 AwesomeTD * : "3 for Jo" 2:00 Dapi602 * JO 2:00 Glenn31 * : Oh no, her name's Jo isn't it? 2:00 Lettucecow sierra is out 2:00 TrueCobalion Sierra's already out 2:00 Dapi602 oh 2:00 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil : Vote For Mike 2:00 TrueCobalion * : Lindsay 2:00 TDfan10 * JO :D 2:00 AwesomeTD * : "Fine then Lindsay is OUT" Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:01 Lettucecow * : bye bye Lindsay 2:01 The Villainous Vulture Tyler's out too 2:01 Glenn31 * : Ha ha! I'm not Lindsay! 2:01 The Villainous Vulture :3 2:01 Dapi602 mike is out AND THERE IS NO EVIL LINDSAY AND TYLER IS OUT Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 2:01 AwesomeTD * : "Bye Lindsay" 2:01 TrueCobalion * : Yes you are 2:01 Glenn31 * : I'm Lilly! 2:01 AwesomeTD * : "GET OUT STUPID BITCH!" 2:01 The Villainous Vulture * *pushes Lindsay off the plane* 2:01 TDfan10 * Bye Lindsay :( 2:01 Glenn31 * : But I quit because everyone is so stupid and forgets everyone's names Glenn31 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:01 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then that's it" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:01 AwesomeTD * : "I think he had enough of her" 2:01 TDfan10 * Bye Lindsay! 2:01 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then bye" 2:02 Glenn31 * *falling* BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE 2:02 Lettucecow * : Bye bye 2:02 AwesomeTD * : "They final 8 are now " THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED